


An Ideal Husband

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daisy Chain of Awesome, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone loves Lily. But Lily sets her sights higher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ideal Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters. I play for free and for fun.
> 
> Notes: Written for the Harry Potter Daisy Chain of Awesome

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was talented, wise, and mysterious. More importantly, Headmaster Dumbledore didn’t do the things that the boys her age did. They followed her about as if she were the only girl in school. They watched her as she sat in class and studied at the library and ate at the Gryffindor table at the Great Hall. They teased her so she would notice them. They even bought her things to win her over. But their constant attention—both the good and the bad—was such a turnoff. 

Why couldn’t blokes be more like Dumbledore? You never saw him throwing himself at women, yet he was always friendly and kind to his colleagues. You never saw him ruffling his hair and brewing excellent potions just to attract the eye of a beautiful lady. You never saw him inflating his own ego to impress anybody, let alone a potential girlfriend. In fact, he was so cool and calm around women. That was how men were supposed to behave. 

Men were supposed to be gentlemen. Men were supposed to be considerate. Men were supposed to take things slow. So what if there was a noticeable age gap or that he was her headmaster? So what if he probably had a thing for McGonagall and barely knew that Lily existed? So what if—

Lily jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Assuming it was one of the boys who wanted to show her a new stupid hex or something, she turned, feeling frustrated. But it wasn’t James or Sirius or even Slughorn. “Professor Dumbledore!” she exclaimed, her cheeks going the color of her hair.

He smiled warmly at her. Then he rounded the otherwise empty table in the middle of the similarly empty library. He slipped into a chair. “Miss Evans, I was wondering if I could have a word with you.”

Things she couldn’t even describe began fluttering in Lily’s chest. She only just managed to nod in response. 

“The first thing I would like to say is in regards to a certain organization I believe Hogwarts’ Head Girl would be perfect for when she leaves Hogwarts.” He leaned forward, folding his hands on the table. “The second thing is of a more personal nature.”

More fluttering. 

Albus smiled and shook his head. “My dear girl, I am not sure you will like what I must tell you about myself…”


End file.
